Artistic works such as paintings, drawings, and photographs are often fixed on a sheet of material such as canvas, paper, or the like. The sheet of material forms a media that carries the artistic work.
Typically, the sheet is smooth or finished for receiving the artistic work. For example, canvas for painting has a roughened surface for receiving oil paint placed by the artist. Papers can be smooth or have a textured surface. The paper is textured by embossing during manufacture. Photosensitive paper for printing photographic images is provided in a number of finishes and textures. These techniques provide papers with textured surfaces.
The textured sheets presently available have minimal variation in the roughened surface. Artistically however such uniformity may fail to reflect the creativity and individuality of a work placed on the sheet. In some instances, a more richly defined texture is desirable or the artist seeks an individual unique expression of a textured surface for carrying the artist's work.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved textured paper for photographs and method of making a textured surface in a photosensitive paper.